


Name It

by vix_spes



Series: Ties of the Heart 'verse [12]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, drabble_zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Miles is more than a little grateful...





	

“Whatever you want, it's yours. Seriously Joe, name it.”  
  
“Morning, Miles. Good weekend?”  
  
“Considering that we spent it with my in-laws? Yes. My mother-in-law was actually pleasant to me. Not just civil but pleasant. I'd even be tempted to say she was nice.”  
  
Chandler chuckled as Miles collapsed into his seat. He'd heard all about Judy's mother on many occasions. “Not a common occurrence?”  
  
“Too often? Try never! Whatever you did…”  
  
“I just got the kids to write thank you notes for their presents.”  
  
“Well, you're officially the world's best babysitter slash unofficial godfather.”  
  
“I'll add it to my CV.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/269492.html) or on DW [here](http://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/260653.html)


End file.
